conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Nessëran/Dictionary
Back to Nessëran. =A= *'abakkär' - shop *'abakkärdelik' - shoe shop *'adçektiv' - adjective *'açul' - here *'adërq' - fine, adequate, satisfactory *'adunes' - affair *'afold' - lord, nobleman *'aggär' - to be angry *'aggäres' - anger *'akären' - certain, sure *'akesçen' - accession *'aksam' - cliff *'aldärsçen' - adjustment *'alfabetes' - alphabet *'alkanëres' - premier *'alkanëresonnod' - living room *'Allemänes' - Germany *'allemänesqes' - german *'Amërika' - America *'Amërikanòrd' - North America *'Amërikakileny' - South America *'angal' - angle *'anlag' - beer *'annas' - interjection: oh no! *'annäd' - to like *'annec' - more *'aqqär' - four *'araç' - spider *'as' - to behave *'ases' - behaviour *'asturna' - Monday *'asväär' - arm *'aş ' - she, her *'aştännekev' - as much as possible *'atensçen' - attention *'atòm' - atom *'attakkan' - to buy *'aţoleq' - conversastion *'avril' - April *'avtomatiş' - automatic =Ä= *'ääbääna' - table *'äda' - to volunteer *'ädees' - volunteer (noun) *'ägästuş' - August *'äntizes' - old *'äreşt' - just *'äsolad' - away =B= *'baktëëry' - bacteria *'bannas' - to run *'baricy' - baby *'bassjak' - to win *'bassjakees' - winner *'bassjakes' - win/winning (noun) *'bäta' - bat (wooden) *'bebel' - bible *'belest' - to approve *'belestes' - approval *'bër' - cold *'bër tolte' - while, whilst *'bëër' - bread *'biz' - business *'blyç' - bleach *'boròk' - peach *'bovòrloor' - ring *'Brazil' - Brazil *'brazilsqes' - brazilian *'bry' - wife *'bubşy' **1. clock **2. to tell the time *'bubşyned' - just in time *'budam' - heart *'bul' - tar *'bylòl' - to worry *'bylòles' - worry (noun), concern =C= *'cent' - cent (unit of currency) *'centr' - centre *'centriş' - central *'cerdoval' - account (monetary, website) *'cites' - site *'cicy' - breast *'cicemmend' - brasierre *'cilebrëlek' - book *'cilebrëlekunnër' - library *'cigaret' - cigarette =Ç= *'çastoleq' - shirt *'çastok' - jacket *'çent' - to tell *'çozniç' - floor, ground *'çukodnys' - to fill =D= *'dalşeq' - dictionary *'Danmärş' - Denmark *'danaţär' - to disappoint *'danaţäres' - disappointment *'decendruş' - December *'deçe' - at *'deleer' - art *'delik' - shoe *'demeţ' - to agree *'den' **1. you (referring to one person) **2. ten *'dennysäär' - to notice *'denşeţ' - candle *'denysed' - apartment, flat *'desson' - to find *'desten' - equal *'destenes' - equality *'dinceş' - coin *'disko' - disco *'diskò' - to reveal *'dol' - or *'dolsër' - to blame *'donţ' - to give *'dozdet' - torso *'dranasvër' - mountain *'draqqaş' - council *'draqqaşees' - councillor *'draqqaşeesvonc' - governor *'drastòr' - avenue *'dravan' - earl *'dresked' - here *'dresked gyneşe' - here & there *'dukked' - to dip *'dulesçen' - foundation *'dunnympär' - to fire, to sack *'dunsavän' - to slander *'dup' - down *'dupek' - to descend =E= *'eced' - to come *'edëram' - curious *'eeltër' - bird *'eery' - to pass *'eeseen' - to fall, to drop *'eesër' - new *'eggreş' - grey *'ekrenţ' - to hear *'elep' - number *'eleplokòr' - mathematics *'eleţ' **1. until **2. state, country *'Eleţen Pozdänal Amërikadän' - United States of America *'elys' - sun *'emb' - time *'embëër' - bank (riverbank) *'emmend' - holder *'en' - now *'enciklopedes' - encyclopedia *'enely' - free *'enemel' - animal *'ennejek' - vowel *'ennek' - sky *'ennòsun' - one another *'erk' - to bend *'erkes' - bend (noun) *'erromenääk' - no such thing *'etanòl' - alcohol *'eskòr' - out *'Espanylse' - Spain *'estò' - whether *'estònes' - moment *'eşen' **1. title **2. to access *'eşkol' - to teach *'eşkolees' - teacher *'everve' - green =Ë= *'ëmmed' - picture *'ëmmër' - to shine *'ënes' **1. to have **2. to own *'ërgonneles' - back (body part) *'ërken' - box *'ërmek' - to remove *'ërmodok' - handsome *'ërret' - lamp *'ërretşërleş' - wall lamp *'ëromääleg' - apparently *'ëstääl' - gold =F= *'falanes' - finger *'falkär' - to argue *'falkäres' - argument *'fe' - he, him *'feg' - one (pronoun) *'feggente' - black *'feldes' **1. spirit (feeling) **2. mind, psyche *'feldeslokòr' - psychology *'felk' - boy *'fen' - brother *'fenlaç' - brotherhood *'fenned' - hedge *'fennet' - window *'fërenc' - to scare *'feş' - to do *'feşër' - white *'fërmement' - firmament *'flòron' - plant *'Franc' - France =G= *'gadd' - to end *'galaţu' - palace *'ganneg' - to manage *'garal' - to believe *'garales' - belief *'gitäär' - guitar *'granad' - sand *'graspedd' - nasty, unpleasant *'gravän' - path *'grup' - band (musical) *'gon' - since *'gondär' - bar, pub *'gongòr' - bell *'gotolad' - trouble *'gònot' - tough *'gòrmok' - bold *'gòrsevek' - strong *'gòrşenc' - dog *'gòz' - alley *'gudledòl' - stupid *'gultom' - stomach *'gumlet' - plum *'guvärd' - mule, donkey *'gyf' - letter *'gyn' - there =H= *'hai' - hair *'hamanas' - hand *'hann' - let there be (allow) *'hasken' - to create *'hää' - to laugh *'hääses' - laughter *'hääsçen' - amusement *'hänyl' - to travel *'härem' - lane, small road/street *'hefastäred' - plenty, enough *'hejanc' - to declare *'hërcek' - royal *'hërcekes' - royalty *'hidnes' - dignity *'hines' - spirit (sprite, being) *'hin' - zero *'hoq' - that, which, as in *'hòbe' - deep *'hòbres' - depth *'hòld' - form, being (noun) =I= *'ilsei' - small *'im' - bed *'inkres' - cheek *'Inlandylse' - England *'insulla' - yellow *'irsçe' - pear *'ispòlad' - brain *'ispòr' - to think *'istoriş' - historic *'it' - stop *'italiş' - italic (handwriting) *'Italy' - Italy *'italysqes' - italian =J= *'jakkär' - bat (animal) *'janil' - to be happy *'janiles' - happiness *'janilesvot' - pleasure *'jannak' - to dispute *'jannär' - January *'jäda' - father *'jäädurna' - Thursday *'Jekossylse' - Scotland *'jojo' - yo-yo *'jom' - man *'jolät' - scene *'jostòr' - popular *'junç' - to dispose of refuse *'junçes' - trash, refuse, rubbish, litter *'junteväär' - reason *'junteväärpovek' - to provide a reason =K= *'kajen' - worth *'kalaz' - knife *'kallates' - right (liberty) *'kamand' - current *'kamandleg' - currently *'kan' - neck *'Kanada' - Canada *'kanadasqes' - Canadian *'kanapër' - sofa, coach *'kannales' - channel (TV) *'kas' - to put, to place *'kassa' - city *'kastan' - to hate *'käänas' - duck *'kärdet' - map *'keda' - blue *'keleşek' - history *'keleşeklokòr' - (study of) history *'kelenokkòr' - computer *'kelenokkòraşt' - to use a computer *'kenc' - nine *'kepq' - to take *'këriden' - flag *'kërikencek' - organisation *'këry' - two *'këryş' - twice *'kitilurna' - Wednesday *'kileny' - south *'klub' - club *'klymäär' - to divide *'kocel' - to balance *'koceles' - balance (noun) *'kol' - pocket *'kolääd' - warm *'koläädesees' - radiator *'kolesu' - star *'kolkòn' - to support *'komres' - chin *'kon' **1. to build **2. to make **3. to construct **4. con *'koninkir' - to answer *'konnòr' - to agree *'konnòres' - agreement *'konol' - to open *'konsëres' - conscience *'konţult' - to consult *'konzonandes' - consonant *'koşşenc' - shouler *'koţnòr' - toward *'kòlony' - colony *'kòlonyees' - colonialist *'kòroţ' - noun *'kòzes' - god *'kòzbòrul' - army *'krëzes' - saw *'kruny' - to give birth *'krunzër' - to be born *'krunzëres' - birth *'Kumry' - Wales *'kuvinäda' - word *'kuzbò' - spring =L= *'la' - what? *'lacek' - which? *'lacema' - when? *'lagreel' - mile *'lambär' - Spring (season) *'lancak' **1. fact **2. so (as in urqatal lancak "it was so") *'laş' - wind (noun) *'lat' - real *'lavely' - river *'läänq' - woman *'läbrod' - toilet *'lärnel' - name *'lel' - to seem *'lennet' - hip, cool, popular *'lëër' - how many? *'lëren' - three *'lët' - to stand *'linnër' - chain *'liruna' - June *'loceg' - spoon *'locegseqerr' - wooden spoon *'loceir' - why? *'lonike' - earth *'lonikede' - natural *'loor' - good *'loş' - how *'luţe' - why? *'luţenantes' - lieutenant *'luţepär' - because *'ly' - purple *'lygoorna' - well *'lyken' - to peek, peep *'lyn' - link, tie *'lyr' - who? =M= *'madan' - sudden *'madanaş' - suddenly *'maj' - May *'majatäärvenes' - most part, majority *'mannak' - food *'mannakonnod' - kitchen *'masan' - to forget *'masçovònstovanek' - **1. to strenghten **2. to fortify *'masçovònstovanekes' - fortification *'mastòr' - to give up *'maşşet' - to wash *'matanes' - cat *'matòra' - grandmother *'maţag' - sting *'määr' - March *'märdan' - to label *'märmalädes' - marmalade *'mekòr' - machine *'mekòrenlokòr' - mechanics *'mellist' - past *'mesgat' - to feel ill/sick *'mesgates' - sickness *'messurna' - Tuesday *'mërynas' - noon *'mossòr' - to endow *'mòrtër' - mortar *'mòrva' - to become *'muçed ' - brick *'mulad' - bowl *'mulcanelviş' - multilingual *'mydetes' - middle *'mydetesef' - intermediate =N= *'nam' - no *'nangär' - to eat *'nangva' - orange (fruit) *'näär' - Summer *'necër' - street *'neçent' - chore *'neçentees' - maid *'nejenc' - never *'nejj' **1. not **2. nothing *'nejj dol' - nor, neither *'nejl' - but *'nelek' - bicycle *'nelv' - language *'nelvlokòr' - linguistics *'nesson' - to cause *'nesveje' - might be, maybe *'Nezërlandenvai' - The Netherlands *'nolc' - eight *'nos' - we, us *'nossel' - house *'nostores' - soap *'novendruş' - November *'nòrd' - north *'nòşgen' - big, large *'nuţenërul' - ridiculous, laughable, silly =O= *'ocein' - thankyou *'og' - thing *'ogg' - ear *'oggbovòrloor' - earring *'oktobruş' - October *'olasëël' - welcome *'ole' - itself, herself, hisself, theirself *'oleţ' - to edit *'olërd' - to mean *'oll' - yes *'olostast' - so much *'olòdes' - rug *'onigëër' - bee *'onnër' - person *'onnërşen' - anyone *'onnod' - room *'opeledes' - jar *'oqqòras' - to found, to establish *'osòra' - mother *'ostes' - chin *'oşçek' - gay *'otta' - road *'ottër' - other *'ovizelq' - official *'ozdones' - across =Ò= *'ò' - island *'òf' - to blow *'ògosyna' - Autumn *'òniş' - orange (colour) *'òrceg' - king *'Òrcegannaç' - kingdom *'Òrcegannaç Pozdänal' - United Kingdom *'òrces' - arch *'òtres' - nose =P= *'pask' - to slap *'paskes' - slap (noun) *'parydes' - heaven *'pädä' - grandfather *'pärd' - to sit *'peged' - to hang *'pely' - apple *'perogeldër' - instead of *'perroş' - red *'piks' - pen *'pilemy' - northwest *'pinc' - crab *'plës' - plaice (fish) *'pluj' **1. many **2. too *'podul' - slow *'podulav' - slowly *'ponkòr' - fork *'pozdäna' - to unite *'pozdänes' - union *'poznik' - about, nearly, almost *'Pòrtugylse' - Portugal *'probärd' - sidestreet *'proçine' - beautiful *'prog' - should *'proşekt' - project *'provines' - province *'prşbul' - before *'prşmërynas' - morning *'prştelet' - forehead *'prştelethai' - eyebrow *'puna' - from in: where are you from? *'pyloj' - pencil =Q= *'qacyla' **1. virus **2. disease *'qanzär' - paper *'qanzärhänyl' - postcard *'qaslattär' - acid *'qendizev' - reference *'qentity' - amount *'qentyla' - July *'qerossa' - pink *'qëre' - to flir *'qërëdes' - milllion *'qërett' - queen *'qilena' - girl *'qimbadòrabojòşa' - silver *'qinäla' - rock *'qinnen' - sister *'qirändes' - balcony *'qoläda' - coat *'qòrestek' - stone *'qòrtobalon' - to kill, to murder *'qun' - to wrap *'qunnep' - close (adjective) *'qup' - bag *'quţa' - daisy =R= *'reggäd' - tunnel *'rekkär' - to consider *'relyf' - basin *'rendosel' - to remember *'renned' **1. to use **2. waiste *'rennedes' - use (noun) *'rennevelen' - co-work *'rennevelenees' - co-worker *'reqynä' - queen *'ressër' - again *'reşineles' - county, canton, administrative subdivision *'reşinelesgòn' - county seat, administrative capital, main town/city *'revëër' - known, referred to as *'revolusçen' - revolution *'ridynezër' - to make fun of *'rond' - ball *'ross' - bad *'roròn' - to roll *'ròzeg' - cloak *'rufòr' - trousers/slacks/pants *'runevate' - common, same *'rut' - source *'rymast' - car *'rynd' to get up *'rys' - up *'ryssër' - to wake *'ryssëres' - awaking (noun) =S= *'san' - to look *'sap' - band (as in rubber band) elastiş - elastic band *'sääratos' - empty *'särçahal' - Winter *'särl' - six *'särn' - to be *'segatu' there is *'segatal' there was *'segatel' there wil be *'sel' **1. to act **2. beach *'selees' - actor *'selem' - to advertise *'selemsçen' - advertisment *'seles' - act (noun) *'selet' - to confess *'seletes' - confession *'sentendruş' - September *'seqerr' **1. tree **2. wood/wooden *'sestanneq' - to promise *'seţun' - section, part *'sërne' - eye *'sërnehai' - eyelash *'sërnek' - speed *'sërnekveq' - quick(ly) (with speed) *'sërnetten' - to see *'sërnettenstännes' **1. midst (sërnettenstännesvaiben = "in the midst") **2. eyeshot, a visable area *'sesket' - chair *'seşoor' - tissue *'sikitär' - to attack *'sikitäres' - attack (noun) *'sin' - quite, rather *'sinel' - seven *'sinema' - cinema *'sineva' someone *'sinnòr' - skin *'sistemes' - system *'skët' - skate (fish) *'skrääne' - to write *'skossen' - between *'skrites' - script *'sol' - door *'soneşan' - on the way (to) *'soord' - remarkable, out of the ordinary *'spòrt' - sport *'statazes' - status *'stäänes' - land *'stilò' - straight *'stonnes' - corner *'subskripsçen' - subscription *'suggant' - among *'sunişen' - breakfast *'suttel' - ant *'sy' **1. hi **2. to attempt, to try *'syes' - attempt (noun) *'synnäs' - hello *'sytun' - to be situated, to lie *'syzòr' - to urinate *'syzòres' - urine =Ş= *'şalgon' - hill, mound *'şalkes' - northwest *'şan' - if *'şancerurna' - Saturday *'şannad' - work *'şastott' - barrel *'şää' - wave (water) *'şäda' - to cancel *'şäreny' - nice *'şäritun' - to wonder *'şesesçen' - addition *'şen' **1. any **2. to sleep **3. sea *'şendozad' - carpet *'şenonnod' - bedroom *'şenentes' - water *'şërleş' - wall *'şimy' - rabbit *'şuş' - cushion =T= *'tabak' - tabacco *'tabakees' - tobacconist *'tanzòd' - to realise *'teknologya' - technology *'telet' - head *'televisçen' - television *'tet' - to wait *'teţţol' - bench *'timärles' - pencil case *'tiresy' - light *'tiresëmmed' - photograph *'tiresëmmedääg' - photography *'tok' - peg *'toläät' - article *'tolkär' - to bathe *'tolt' - and (used sentence initially) *'trääväl' - to move *'tubla' - bath *'tulurna' - Sunday *'ty' - so =Ţ= *'ţär' - tsar *'ţe' - any *'ţenden' - to settle *'ţendenees' - settler *'ţendensçent' - settlement *'ţent' - leaf *'ţimalt' - southwest *'ţimär' - night *'ţimärlaç' - darkness *'ţink' - zinc *'ţint' - money *'ţintkocel' - money balance *'ţipär' - to die *'ţipäres' - death *'ţolër' - also *'ţontes' - elbow *'ţotel' - all *'ţuladaţ' - suspicious *'ţuladaţes' - suspicion *'ţunamy' - tsunami *'ţy' - to know =U= *'u' - five *'ucele' - flower *'ucent' - to pick *'uglanoş' - to mark/grade *'ugnaş' - to rot *'ugrun' - brown *'ull' - one *'ullebubşy' - late *'ulles' - after *'ulleş' - once *'ullmërynas' - afternoon *'ulltelet' - back of the head *'ullrufòr' - underwear *'uly' - berry *'ummër' **1. base **2. finally, at last *'un' - I, me *'unnërçek' - diary *'unnësmasgates' - hospital/surgery *'unnystärassaţ' - next *'unsenq' - to maintain *'uq' - thumb *'uqant' - to share *'urna' - day *'uropes' - Europe *'urq' - it *'usvegges' - authority *'usynsyce' - shelf *'usynsycelaç' - set of shelves *'uţempërd' - to be obliged *'uvenes' - evening =V= *'vak' - hole *'vakju' - void *'vanane' - banana *'vankäär' - to destroy *'vanzër' - about, in regards to *'vägan' - tired *'väär' **1. they, them **2. air *'vääres' - each other *'vääresveq' - together *'väryntes' - variant *'värd' - area, location *'värdaçest' - there (lit. this location/area) *'väseveş' - plain (noun), empty expanse of land *'veld' - field *'veled' - town *'veledlaç' - township *'velen' - to work *'velsçen' - attraction *'velv' - west *'velvetyn' - velveteen *'velyveq' - friend *'venvurna' - Friday *'verrat' - news *'vestrò' - to succeed *'veş' - fish *'veşet' - page *'vevrëve' - February *'vëër' - fire *'vikepedy' - wikipedia *'vikër' - basket *'vincilet' - wine *'vincvär' - grape *'vines' wine *'visseje' - to say *'vissejes' - speech *'visset' - face *'vojääş' - to launch *'voletq' - goose *'voşena' - whale *'vòlsäär' - to pretend *'vòlţes' - against *'vòrţun' - luck, fortune *'vyjel' - to love =(W)= *'web' - web (internet) =(X)= =Y= *'ympär' - to hire *'ympärabees' - employee *'ympärees' - employer *'ynad' - to hurry *'yndulläär' - to begin *'ypsilon' - upsilon, letter y *'ysoor' - east *'ysooriş' - eastward =Z= *'zäärzy' - southeast *'zenqe' - park *'zespa' - wasp *'zillen' - to read *'zòrdeen' - cupboard *'zun' - you (referring to two or more people) *'zysogoor' - to happen Category:Nessëran Category:Lexicon